Orc-pie
by Pokemance
Summary: A introvert and shy guy loses himself near his new house on the countryside, taking shelter from the rain in a cave, he accidentally wounds an Orc(F). will they end up together or will the two part ways. Warning: contains Interspecies Sex


I run into the cave, finally some shelter from the heavy rain, I just moved in to a nearby house that connects with the forest outside, I couldn't retrace my steps as I could barely see in the rain. I came to the countryside to get away from all the stress and anxiety city life brought me. And from the pain it caused me.

I had just wondered just a bit off path, but it was just enough for me to lose myself here, then the rain made me push forward. When I looked back I no longer could recognize my path, I made so much mistakes, sometimes even took she longest path. And now here I am, afraid to move forward into the unknown and alone. All alone. I sit and break down, crying. II am so afraid of my mistakes, failing making errors, dealing with their possible outcomes that could affect my life. From the shadows something jumps at me. Something big and pink. In the rush of adrenaline I bash it with a rock. Oh god! What have I done!

In front of me now layed fat on it's stomach a Orc, bleeding from it's head. I stared at her in fear. Not of her but of what I could've done. The weight creeps on my consciousness, still raining like mad outside I had to bring her home with me, only there I had a first aid kit. It's limp body now in my lap I couldn't prevent my gaze to go to her breasts, however, after what I did, there's no way I can glaze at them nude. Her weight in my body made it possible to feel her heart beat. Giving me just enough strength to bring her home.

As a bolt of light I ran to my house, now soaked wet from the rain, I quickly get her head banded, I wrap her in a towel. Sit her next to the newly lit fireplace. I didn't remove her clothes, but the risk of hypothermia was severe. I quickly go to the kitchen and prepare a soup, made a cup of sugary water. Go to the living room and place them on the table. The towel was empty, the Orc's clothes layed next to the towel. Masked in the sound of the rain, I hear the shower. I run to it, without thinking of the consequences.

"Hello?" says the naked Orc looking at me, I couldn't help but look her top and down. " haha! Like what you see?" she says with a blush and a smile on her face, I shake my head and bow before leaving. I wasn't strong with words. Atleast with the spoken ones, interestingly enough the written ones I made a job off. I am a Writer, romance mainly, not that I know much of that, but I always found myself imaging stuff as a child with I wrote as an adult.

"Fuck sake, here you are! I have been looking for you" says the still naked Orc. I had retreat outside, the star filled night sky had just peered through the dark clouds of rain, " You don't speak much, do you?" she says to me, " you speak to much" I say. She sits against me, "a beauty isn't it?" she says. I don't remember the last time the sky made me look at it in such awe, "yes, it is" I say to her staring at the sky. " I meant my boobs, look at them, they are so perky!" she says shoving one of my hands on top of one of them. I quickly withdrew my hand from it.

" how about you fuck me?" she says rubbing the involuntary bulk that grew in my pants, " I aint that interested in it right now. Specially after what I did to you" I say to her. " Then fuck it!" she says as she pushes me to the floor, " I will ravish you then!" she smiles and laughs out loud. I couldn't think of another thing to do, so as she got into my lap, I kissed her then hugged her. Her forceful behaviour halted, her head looking me in the eyes as she lays there on my lap.

"Please, It's so lonely out here. No one to even talk to" she says hugging me back, genuine tears come down from her eyes, "Please, it's all I ask of you, one good night" she says. I couldn't help but kiss her again, this time I feel her jaw open and our tongues playing with each other. I picked her up after we both broke the kiss. I brought her inside the house. Gave her one of my black hoodies to wear. She looked so cute in it.

I gave her the soup, somehow still warm, she insisted I feed her spoon by spoon, only lit by the fireplace, even her pig-like nose was somehow attractive. I knew she was doing it on purpose to melt my heart. And she was good at it, I turned on the TV and watched a movie with her, cuddling, with me. I didn't see the movie until it's end, fallen asleep before it. Orc did as well, I woke up laying next to her, cuddling her body from behind. I hugged her tighter, " humf... Seems like we fallen asleep" she says waking up, her hands now lay on top on mine on her stomach.

She looks back at me, barely lit by the sunrise light, I see her blue eyes, she blushes and makes a kissy face, I couldn't say no. I kiss her, our tongues intertwine, playing caressing each other. She grabs one of my hands and, over the hoodie, places it on her breast. I flinch, breaking the kiss. She gets on top of me, and kisses me, both of us blushed, "Please" she says. My hands rush her breasts and squeeze them, D cups, perky, aroused. She unzips my pants zipper and exposes my dick, she flinches. Her face even more blushed, she puts it between her labia lips.

Slowly, carefully and shaking, she lowers her hips on me, I start to feel resistance as she also slows down, " y-your..." I say before she puts her index finger on my lips, " you aren't the only one who's a virgin" she says trying to gain the courage to slam her hips down on me. " I-I...It hurts...but I-I" she says. I grab her hips and push them down on me, the resistance faded quickly as my dick shot it's way inside, "GAAAAAAW-ah-ah!" she says as both of us lose our virginities.

No blood appeared from her split open labia, but from her shaking and painful moans at the slight movement I could tell she wasn't faking it, "I...Am glad I lost mine with you..." she says with teary eyes, "..., don't worry about me. You can start moving" she says. I had no wish of moving at all it was obvious her pain. " the pain will fade, make me remember this moment for the good things, make me forget about the pain" she says.

Slowly I started moving. My tip kissing her cervix with each small hump. Her lips kiss mine, her hips slowly start moving on their own, ramping up the speed, both of us, I sneak a hand inside and grab on one of her boobs as the other one started bouncing up and down with each hump as now she layed perpendicular to me. Moaning loudly to the air that was also filled with slapping sounds of sex. Soon my dick twitches inside of her as she rocks her head back. Few but thick, warm, massive loads of cum shot from my tip which had made it's way against the back wall of her Uterus. Loud moans from both of us filled the room as slowly my cum filled her once untouched fertile womb with copious amounts of cum.

" I am ovulating" she says shortly before kissing me as excess cum shoots out of her, dick bare, swollen pussy.


End file.
